Ignition at high pressure, such as that seen in oilfield downhole applications, has proven to be difficult. At pressures above 600 psi, traditional ignition methods such as spark ignition ceases to be viable. Thus, the industry has turned to other ignition sources such as pyrophoric fuels and hot surface ignition. Pyrophoric fuels ignite upon mixing with an oxidizer, such as air or oxygen, which contributes to their high success rate. However, they can leave traces of foreign object debris inside a combustor and adjacent systems, which can cause failures. Pyrophoric fuels are typically very hazardous to store and transport, expensive to supply, and can even be carcinogenic. Therefore, pyrophorics are usually considered as a secondary source for ignition, and their elimination from downhole systems would be desirable. On the other hand, hot surface ignition has none of the chemical or cost drawbacks associated with pyrophorics, rather, the challenge is to utilize the limited power available downhole to raise and keep the temperature of the oxidizer (air) and gaseous hydrocarbon mixture above auto-ignition temperature.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an effective and efficient combustion system.